In semiconductor manufacturing, substrates (e.g., silicon wafers, glass) are typically processed in distinct processing chambers. Physical conditions within the processing chambers, such as temperature or pH, can be extreme during operation and/or at other times, and may stress components of or within the processing chambers, which may suffer degradation over prolonged exposure to such stress. While monitoring processes may be used to gauge levels of stress exposure for components of processing chambers (e.g., by determining a number of processing cycles that have occurred within a processing chamber), such system-level stress monitoring may be an unreliable technique for monitoring and determining degradation and/or defects in individual processing-chamber components.